In order for a “WINDOWS MOBILE” platform to support GSM/UMTS networks, the functionalities of certain operating system (OS) modules should be tested and evaluated. Such modules may include Radio Interface Layer (RIL), Multiplexer (MUX), Telephony API (TAPI), SMS, etc. For example, before marketing a new mobile cellular device, it may be desirable to test the functionalities of the new design for GSM/UMTS, including RIL, MUX, TAPI, etc.
Typically, a real wireless network is required for such a testing. Real network testing has several limitations, however, such as unavailability, instability, high cost, hard to reproduce error, limited supported features, inconvenience, etc. Therefore, it would be desirable if a GSM/UMTS emulator were available to emulate the real network so that OS functionalities for GSM/UMTS support could be easily tested locally.